Apuesta y Cosas en Común
by Mely-Mad Hatter
Summary: Cartman y Kyle hacen una apuesta, ¿Cual es el trato que hace Cartman con Clyde?, CLYMAN, Final definitivo XD, pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

Hola?

ejem, este fic es un one shot de Cartmanxclyde para silverHOSS (perdon si me demore T-T no he tenido tiempo, ¡soy una verguenza!)

Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, sino a trey y matt.

* * *

><p><em>Apuesta y Cosas en Común.<em>

_¿Han esuchado sobre mi teoria más reciente? Estoy dispuesto a comprobar científicamente que la mariconada es contagiosa, una enfermedad letal que te puede agarrar en cualquier momento, tengo pruebas, una de ellas se encuentra enfrente mio, a mi costado, en todo este jodido pueblo a mi alrededor, creo que podriamos dividir la población de South Park en: 15% gente heterosexual… y 85% maricas lloricas y peores que mujeres con su periodo…_

- Bueno judio, siempre supe que eras marica, cualquiera se daria cuenta y era más que obvio que terminarias enamorado del hippie.

-Callate culón, ¿no ves que esto es algo serio? – la voz del pelirrojo era de enojo, sabia que no debia haberle tratado de contar sus problemas.

- Bueno Kahl, has decidido venir a mi y pedirme consejos. – El castaño miro aburrido a Kyle mientras se llevaba a la boca una malteada de chocolate puro.

- ¡Hey! ¡Yo tambien estoy aquí para ayudarlo! - reclamo un rubio a su costado, Kenny McCormick estaba alli tambien y escuchaba interesado la confesion del ojiverde. - ¿y que piensas hacer?

Otro día aburrido en South Park, siempre nevando, colegio, madres chillonas, tareas, pero hoy en el receso, Kyle habia llamado a Cartman y Kenny para que lo ayuden en algo, ¿problemas del corazon? Oh si, Kyle Broflovski se habia dado cuenta hace unos dias que se habia enamorado de su mejor amigo y aprovechando que habia faltado hoy por un resfrio, decidio contarles para su problema.

- n-no se… ni siquiera se por que se los estoy contando, bueno a Kenny si, por que llevas saliendo con Butters hace una semana, pero a Cartman no tengo ni idea.

- Si claro como digas judio, has venido a contarme tus problemas por que sabes que en el fondo, bien en el fondo, soy bueno en este tipo de casos. – digo Cartman con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- por favor… Cartman no podria enamorar a alguien en el tiempo que yo decido declararme a Stan… - se quedo mudo, esto no iba por el bueno camino, ¿o si?

- ¿Me suena a apuesta? – dijo Kenny divertido esperando la respuesta de Cartman.

Cartman penso por unos momentos… ¿la persona que el elija? ¿de cuanto dinero estabamos hablando? No tenia por que desconfiar de nada, estos ultimos años, habia aprovechado para ir al gimnasio y habia sacado algo de músculo, ya no era el tipico niño gordito que era cuando tenia 9, solo era, ¿como decia? "grandecito" .

- Claro – dijo extendiendo la mano hacia Kyle – apostemos el cupón de comida gratis de Raisins que aun no usas.

* * *

><p>"<em>maldito judio de mierda…" <em>Toca el timbre de la casa y espera afuera, eran las 3 de la tarde en un día domingo, ¿Qué no saben que los domingo son para descansar hasta tarde?, bueno, pues resulta que el marica de Kyle decidio hacer la apuesta el viernes pero que comenzarian el domingo ya que el sabado tenia que salir hasta la noche con su familia. _"¿nadie carajos va a abrir?" _

La puerta se abre de repente y alguien lo observa desde el umbral, Cartman voltea la cara y empieza a ponerse nervioso, oh vamos, ¿Eric Cartman, nervioso?

-¿Qué haces aquí? – la voz de Clyde suena confusa.

-Lindo saludo Clyde, ¿puedo entrar? – dice el otro.

- ¿P-para que has venido? – dice Clyde mirando a los costados de la casa, si es una trampa… Kenny, Stan o alguien deberia estar observando…

-Mierda, deja de hacer tantas preguntas, tengo algo que hablar contigo… - y sin más, se metió a la casa jalando al otro castaño de la muñeca.

Aun no podía creerlo, de todas las personas que pudo haber elegido el judío… ¿Clyde? ¿Es en serio?

_Flash Back:_

_- Bien elige…_

_- mmm… - el pelirrojo miro a varios lados, vio a Bebe coquetear como una puta con unos chicos cerca de los casilleros, Wendy conversaba con Token sobre algo, Craig le estaba susurrando algo al oído a Tweek, haciendo que se sonrojara a sobre manera, entonces lo vio, Clyde salía de la cafetería con una bandeja llena de su comida favorita, ¡era perfecto! _

_- ¿rata judía…?_

_- Clyde._

_- sigo esper… ¿Qué?_

_- Clyde. – Kenny se carcajeo y miro a Cartman, Kyle tenia razón, Nunca habían confirmado si Clyde era bisexual pero no habia nada que perder…_

_- Debes. Estar. Jodiendo._

_Fin Flash Back._

En el cuarto del chico, Cartman respira hondo y decide dar inicio a su plan, mira a Clyde a los ojos y ve como empieza a ponerse nervioso.

- Este es el trato, hice una apuesta con el judío, si finges ser mi novio por unos dias, te dare un cuarto del premio.

- ¿Cual es el premio?

_- _Un cupon de comida gratis por un día en Raisins, todo lo que quiera comer, pasta, hamburguesas… tacos.

Clyde abrio los ojos y miro sorprendido a Cartman, oh si, el chico habia tocado un punto bajo, era una oportunidad unica para el.

- De acuerdo… trato.

* * *

><p>Kyle no lo podia creer… era imposible, ¿Cartman habia ganado la apuesta? ¿en verdad?, solo habian pasado unos dias desde que habian hecho la apuesta y luego Cartman habia venido a su casa a pedirle el boleto por haber ganado…<p>

- ¡no te creo culón!

- judios… siempre inseguros sobre todo… si no me crees, Clyde esta esperando en la esquina de mi casa, lo voy a llevar a comer conmigo.

Su voz decisiva sorprendio al pelirrojo, saco la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta y vio a Clyde en la nieve esperando a Cartman.

Cuando el castaño más pequeño vio que lo observaban, se puso nervioso.

- ¿¡YA NOS VAMOS!

- ¡Espera un momento! Bien judío dame el boleto. - pidio extendiendo la mano.

Kyle maldijo por lo bajo sin que el otro escuchara, se metio una mano al bolsillo y saco el boleto de comida gratis, lo extendio hacia Cartman enojado, el otro solo sonreia y le arrebato el papel rapidamente.

- bueno, eso es todo, nos vemos Khal. – dijo mientras le daba la espalda.

- ¡NO ME DIGAS KHAL!

Clyde vio a Cartman acercarse a el, se veia tranquilo y feliz, habian conseguido lo que querian, tenian el boleto pero tendrian que comer juntos en Raisins, aunque por alguna razon eso no era de molestia para ambos, solo tenian que comer juntos ahí, ¿no?

* * *

><p>El lugar era grande y estaba lleno de gente, pidieron una mesa para dos cerca de la pared, podian pedir lo que quisiesen y no tenian que pagar por ello, ambos castaños estaban sorprendidos por la comida que habia, se veia deliciosa.<p>

- Bueno… yo quiero una alitas de pollo picantes grandes, una soda con hielo, un batido extra grande, una pizza mediana y un pastel de chocolate grande con fresas. – pidio Cartman mirando a la chica, ella se sorprendio por todo lo que habia pedido, "_de verdad se piensa comer todo eso…"_

_- _amm… bueno, ¿y usted?

- Yo quiero 5 tacos grandes, dos sodas con hielo, pero tambien quiero pasta… ah bueno, una pizza mediana americana y un waffle con helado.

"_¿Qué…?_ "

- D-de acuerdo, en un momento vuelvo con su pedido. – dijo la chica sonriendo y alejandose de su mesa.

Los castaños se quedaron viendo, nunca habian sido muy amigos como para salir juntos ni nada de eso, pero el silencioso es incomodo para ambos.

- Bueno, esto no esta yendo tan mal para ambos. – dijo el castaño.

- Si tienes razon, incluso tenemos algo en común.

Clyde se sorprendio y miro a Cartman, tenia razon, ambos solian venir aquí de vez en cuando.

- Para un "cita" no esta tan mal.

- Hey, ¿cuando acordamos que esto es una cita? – dijo Clyde.

- ¿Hola? ¿Acaso olvidas nuestro trato? ¿O acaso el gordito de Clyde nunca ha estado en una?

- ¡¿Qué?

- Oh es verdad, la unica persona con quien has salido es con la puta de Bebe, ni siquiera has besado a alguien creo.

- ¿A-acaso tu lo has hecho? – los momentos de tranquilidad con Cartman duran poco.

- Claro, la estupida de Wendy me beso una vez, en resumen, yo tengo más experiencia que tu besando a alguien.

- oh por favor.

- No niegues lo que sabes que es verdad.

El otro castaño miraba entre avergonzado a su compañero, tenia razón, nunca habia besado a alguien, Bebe solo habia salido con el para que le comprara zapatos, pero era un cabeza dura, nunca querria admitirlo, ¡oh! Otra cosa que tenian en comun, no les gusta admitir la derrota sin comprobar hechos.

La mesa en la que se encontraban era para dos personas, pero se encontraban uno al lado del otro ya que los asientos eran al estilo de sillon, aprovechando eso agarro la camisa de Cartman y trato de besarlo rapidamente.

- ¿Qué hace-

Clyde choco sus labios atropelladamente con Cartman, en un intento de demostrarle que podia besar tan bien como el, estaba avergonzado con lo que hacia y sin darse cuenta empezo a mover sus labios, el otro castaño no entendia lo que hacia pero no opuso resistencia, pero queria demostrar quien era el que llevaba los pantalones aquí, puso sus brazos a los costados del otro chico y correspondio más calmado.

Cualquiera que los veria diria que parecian una pareja que se queria mucho, ya se habian olvidado de que estaban compitiendo, solo se dejban disfrutar de cada uno, Cartman fue el primero en separarse al darse cuenta de que Clyde se estaba quedando sin aire.

- ¿Ves…? te dije… que sabia besar

- Si si lo que tu digas Clyde, como si eso fuera lo que estabas pensando hace unos segundos.

Clyde se sonrojo al escuchar eso y miro sorprendido a Cartman, maldito gordo hijo de puta, tenia razon en lo que habia dicho pero no lo admitiria, esa es otra cosa que tenian ambos en común.

* * *

><p>ahaha dios este fic me hizo demorarme bastante, nunca habi escrito de esta pareja, fue algo raro ._.<p>

bueno... **¿review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**SOY. UNA. VERGUENZA T-T **me pidieron continuación hace tieeeempo y tarde bastante en hacerla, no tengo excusa T-T

perooo aqui esta! (ahora solo falta hacer un one-shot de Dip y la continuación de "Mi más grande enemigo" *-* )

Perdón de nuevo, disfruten:

Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Entonces déjame ver si entendí… — empezó a decir Craig mientras Tweek y Token lo miraban sorprendidos. — Cartman hizo una apuesta con Kyle y el ganador se ganaría un cupón de comida gratis en Raisins…<p>

— hasta ahora vas bien.

— Entonces Cartman como el culón tramposo que es hizo un trato contigo, ganaron la apuesta y comiste tacos hasta reventar…

Clyde miro nervioso la mesa en la que se encontraba sentado, la cita con Cartman habia sido mejor de lo que habia esperado, la verdad no tenia una expectativa de ello, ni siquiera deberia considerarla una cita.

Otra vez sentados en las bancas de la gran cafetería, decidió contarle a su grupo sobre la apuesta de Kyle y como le habia ido, ademas que como grupo deberían ayudarlo en algo que en estos momentos no sabia definir, una sensación en el pecho luego de llegar a su casa que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

— GAH! No puedo creer que s-saliste con Cartman. — dijo Tweek terminando su tercer café del día.

Token, sentado al costado de Clyde lo miraba con duda, esto era algo que nunca habia previsto, llevaba semanas tratando de pasar la fuerte "zona de amigos" que estaba establecida entre los dos, asi como Craig lo habia conseguido con el chico hiperactivo adicto al café, pero en un solo día… Cartman habia conseguido una cita con el y los comentarios que hacia Clyde sobre como la habia pasado solo aumentaban uno de sus mayores miedos…

— Tweek tiene razón, ¿ahora que vas a hacer con el culón? — Pregunto Craig sin fingir demasiado interés.

— mmm no lo se… ¿tendría que hacer algo?

— por favor, solo mira la expresión de tu cara, nunca creí que tendría gustos tan extraños Clyde… — dijo el pelinegro cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza en su muñeca.

"_No eres el mas apropiado para decir eso Craig…" _pensó Clyde con ironía, pero por lo que habia dicho el líder de su grupo… ¿estaba enamorado del culón de Cartman? No, eso no podria ser…

El timbre de receso anunciando que deberían volver a sus clases se escucho por toda la escuela, todos se pararon lentamente y se dirigieron a sus salones, Token se apuro en alcanzar al castaño para no perderlo de vista.

En la fila del costado, Cartman se encontraba en su asiento contándole algo a Kenny haciendo que riera por lo bajo para que el profesor no lo vaya a escuchar, Butters al costado de Kenny apuntaba rápidamente lo que decía el profesor, de seguro luego deberia pasarle las notas a su novio para que no vaya a reprobar, en lo asientos del frente, Kyle miraba a su amigo Stan de reojo, al parecer aun no se haba animado a decirle nada.

Las clases aburridas del profesor de Historia, Clyde miraba con aburrimiento la ventana, ¿En seria era tan extraño? Si le gustara Cartman… no tendria de que preocuparse ahora, sus amigos ya lo sabían y Craig no parecía tomarle mucha importancia, Tweek tampoco al parecer y Token no habia dicho mucho de ello, tal vez...

Una notita llego a su asiento, alguien la habia lanzado, miro a todas la direcciones pero nadie parecia haberlo hecho, abrio el papelito arrugado y leyó.

"_Clyde tengo que hablar contigo luego de clases. ¿podemos ir al centro comercial? - Token"_

¿Token? Lo penso unos momentos.

Busco con la mirada a su amigo pero este estaba concentrado escribiendo En su cuaderno, la verdad no estaba en sus planes hacer eso, queria hablar con Cartman a la hora de salida ya que no habia tenido la oportunidad luego de la 'cita'.

Otro papelito llego a su asiento, ¿Token otra vez?

"_Buscame en el parque del frente a la hora de salida. – Cartman"_

Cartman le habia mandado un mensaje, saco un lápiz y repondio primero el de su amigo.

"_Perdon Token pero tengo que hablar con Cartman" _

Se fijo si el profesor estaba escribiendo en la pizarra y lanzo la nota al asiento de su amigo, luego levanto el otro papelito para pasarselo a Cartman y escribio abajo una respuesta.

"_OK"_

* * *

><p>Token miraba preocupado a su amigo, esto no le gustaba nada, el timbre de termino de clases habia sonado hace unos minutos y trato de seguirlo pero Wendy se acerco a hablarle y no podia rechazarla, cuando ya se habia dado cuenta, Clyde ya habia desaparecido y podia ver como Kyle y Stan se estaban llendo a lo lejos, tampoco podia ver a Cartman, ¿se volverian a reunir como la vez pasada?<p>

* * *

><p>— ¿Cartman a donde vamos? — Dijo el castaño tratando de seguir el paso apurado del otro chico.<p>

— Necesito hablar contigo. — fue lo unico que dijo Cartman mientras caminaban por las calles de South Park.

Una direccion conocida para el castaño, luego de unos minutos de caminar pudo divisar a lo lejos la casa de Cartman.

— ¿Tu casa? ¿Por qué?

— Ya te lo dije, dios ¿no estabas escuchando? — Dijo fastidiado con tantas preguntas del castaño. — quiero hablar contigo en privado.

Llegaron a la casa y Cartman saco unas llaves abriendo la puerta, Clyde miro a ambos lados para asegurarse de si alguien los estuviera viendo, alguien lo jalo de una manga obligandolo a entrar.

Una vez dentro miro la casa de su compañero, seguía idéntica a como era cuando tenian 9 años, al parecer no habia nadie, estaba vacia.

— Y… ¿tu madre?

— Se fue de viaje a esquiar con los padres de Butters por un fin de semana… — Dijo sin mucha importancia.

— Eso explica por que Kenny estaba tan ansioso por que terminen las clases. — Entendio Clyde pero luego volteo algo enojado hacia el otro chico. — bueno… ¿de que querias hablarme? Por tu culpa tuve que decirle a Token que no queria ir con el al centro comercia-

— ¿Sientes algo por mi? — Una prengunta directa, Clyde se tenso al escucharla y abrio los ojos.

— ¿Q-que? ¿De que hablas?

— Desde que fuimos a Raisins llevas mirándome todo el tiempo… bueno lo admito, puedo ser tan deseado como Kenny y el hippie a veces pero…

— Si claro Cartman… — Respondio con ironia el otro, ¿Era en serio? ¿De verdad se habia dado cuenta? — en cuanto a lo que dijiste… yo…

Lo miro a los ojos, sentia los nervios y las manos frias, Cartman lo miraba distinto a siempre, más calmado, como si esperara algo.

— ¿tu…? — lo obligo a continuar el otro.

— ¡No me presiones!

— hahaha, no te estoy presionando… — dijo riendo Cartman.

— ¡Esta bien, es cierto! Me gustas ¿de acuerdo? — _"oh mierda… oh mierda" _Clyde miro al otro, Cartman sonreia burlon por la confesion del castaño mientras se acercaba a el.

— Lo suponia...

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué harás ahora? — pregunto Clyde enojado por lo que habia dicho el otro chico, ¿en serio se habia enamorado de alguien como Cartman? Craig tenia razón… vaya gustos que tiene.

— ¿Quieres que te responda? Tengo muchas formas de responder a tu pregunta… — dijo el mayor a pocos centímetros del castaño haciéndolo sonrojar con lo que le insinuaba.

— ¡Hey!

Cartman habia cortado la distancia juntando sus labios en un beso directo como la vez pasada, Clyde reacciono sobre lo que estaba pasando, no habia razón para que negarlo, sus amigos ya lo sabían, Cartman ya lo sabia, no tenia de que preocuparse ahora.

Correspondiendo el beso con más fuerza, se dio cuenta de cómo el otro lo empujo hasta el sillón de su sala, cayendo el debajo de Cartman sin dejar de besarlo en ningun momento.

— ¿Quieres quedarte hasta tarde? — pregunto su ahora novio separandose un momento. — Nadie vendra hasta el día siguiente.

— De acuerdo pero promete que volveras a llevarme a Raisins. — dijo Clyde todavía debajo del otro chico.

— ¿Qué? No, con lo que comes, gastarias todos mis ahorros en una sola salida. — reclamo Cartman.

— Bueno ya que… — acepto Clyde volviendo a besar al castaño, luego intentaria volver a convencerlo.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Cartman caminaba por una tienda de comida buscando a alguien, de verdad que su novio debia calmar un poco su obsesion con los tacos, dos siluetas de dos personas captaron su atención.<p>

Stan caminaba agarrado de la mano con el judio susurrandole algo al oido haciendolo sonrojar, maricas… estan por todos lados pero… el ahora ya no podia reclamar por eso.

— Hey! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te estuve buscando por horas! — reclamo Cartman al ver llegar a su novio.

— perdon perdon… — dijo el otro acercandose a el mientras reia.

"_como lo dije antes… una enfermedad letal que puede agarrarte de improviso cuando menos te lo esperes… cuidate de ella y toma las precauciones adecuadas, puedes tener como consecuencias: todo el dinero de tus ahorros gastados en solo una semana, levantarse temprano los sabados para salir a comer tacos por que estan a mitad de precio y a veces… gripes por prestar tus guantes o casaca cuando tu novio tiene frio por que se olvido traer la suya…"_

* * *

><p><em>Buehhh ahora si ya doy por finalizado este fic, tenian razon, necesitaba continuación.<em>

_Gracias a los que agregaron esta historia a favoritos *0*_

_Me despido, **Yoru-Yube.**_


End file.
